1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to payout methods in a mechanical, an electro-mechanical and/or computer-based slot machine-like games-of-chance.
2. Background Description
To play a slot machine, the player deposits money in the form of coins, gaming tokens or paper currency either into a coin head or bill acceptor. The coins and gaming tokens are collected in a reservoir inside the gaming machine while the paper currency is collected in the bill acceptor inside the gaming machine. If the coins, gaming tokens or paper currency are validated as authentic, the player accrues the appropriate number of playing credits on a credit meter. For example, a twenty-five cent gaming machine will accrue four credits for each dollar deposited into the gaming machine.
After accruing credits on the credit meter, the player determines how many credits he wishes to wager on the next spin of the slot reels. After setting the wager, the player spins the reels by pressing the spin button or by pulling a handle. When the reels stop spinning, symbols are displayed on the slot reels (“symbol matrix”). The player then collects credits for any predetermined symbol combinations (“winning combinations”), according to a fixed, pre-determined schedule (“pay table”) or a variable, escalating value (“progressive”). More specifically, the slot machine operates as follows:                Symbol Matrix. Slot symbols are displayed on 3 or more slot reels (also called “columns”) placed adjacent to each other. Each column contains at least 3 rows, with a symbol in each row. The resulting matrix of symbols (“symbol matrix”) typically ranges from 3 columns by 3 rows with 9 total symbols to 5 columns by 3 rows with 15 total symbols. Within the symbol matrix, positions on the slot reels may be referred to according to column, from left to right, and row, from the top to bottom (“symbol positions”). For example: symbol position 1/1 is located in column 1 (i.e., left-most column) and row 1 (i.e., top row).        Winning Combinations. Players collect credits for predetermined winning symbol combinations that appear in specific locations (“pay lines”) on the slot reels. Winning combinations typically require that three or more of the same symbols appear adjacent to each other starting from the leftmost position of a pay line (“line pays”). For example: a player may collect a line pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared in symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1 on a pay line using symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1.                    Alternatively, players may also collect credits for predetermined winning combinations that appear anywhere on a pay line (“line scatter pays”) or anywhere on the slot reels (“reel scatter pays”). For example, a player may collect a line scatter pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared in symbol positions 1/1, 3/1, 5/1 on a pay line using symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1; and collect a reel scatter pay if 3 Banana symbols appeared anywhere on the slot reels.                        Pay Table. Credits are awarded for most winning symbol combinations based on a fixed, predetermined schedule (“pay table”). For line pays and line scatter pays, the number of credits wagered on the winning pay line multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table. For example, a player may wager two credits each on five pay lines, spin the reels, and collect twice the amount indicated on the pay table for a line pay or line scatter pay appearing on any of the five played pay lines. For reel scatter pays, the total number of credits wagered multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table. For example, a player may wager ten total credits, spin the reels, and collect ten times the amount indicated on the pay table for a reel scatter pay appearing on anywhere on the slot reels.        Progressive. Credits are also awarded for special winning symbol combinations based on a variable, escalating value (“progressive”). The value escalates with each bet placed on the machine (“stand-alone progressive) and/or with each bet placed on a group of associated machines (“linked progressive”) in the same casino (“local linked progressive”) or across multiple casinos (“wide area linked progressive”).                    To collect the progressive award, the player must wager a pre-determined number of credits, with the typical game requiring the maximum wager. For example, a player must wager 45 credits, on a game with 9 pay lines and a maximum wager of 5 credits per pay line, to collect the progressive award. If the player does not wager the pre-determined amount, the player may collect a smaller fixed number of credits or nothing at all for the winning combination.                        
Following any type of pay (e.g., pay table or progressive award), the credits won are added to the player's balance of credits shown in the credit meter. As long as the player has credits on the credit meter, the player may continue to play the gaming machine or the player may collect the remaining balance of credits by pressing a Cash Out button the gaming machine. In addition, the player may view the rules of the game by pressing the Help button before any spin.
A conventional slot machine, therefore, limit players, casinos and manufacturers, as follows:                Players suffer from the boredom of playing “new” games with different graphics, but really use same “old” awards;        Casinos suffer from the players' dissatisfaction with the casino's game selection as they cannot distinguish their game offerings from other casinos; and        Game manufacturers suffer declining orders as they cannot distinguish their product line from the other manufacturers.        
It is an object of the present invention to, for example, address the limitations associated with conventional slot machines by creating additional methods of issuing progressive awards (“Percentage Progressive”). The Percentage Progressive concept creates a slot game with a wider variety of awards which benefits all parties: the game manufacturer adds a unique product to their sales line; the casino attracts and retains players interested in playing an innovative slot game; and the player enjoys a new method of receiving an award.